Lightning Rocket
The Lightning Rocket is a Weapon that is similar in appearance, sound, and functionality to a Rocket Launcher. The rocket projectile will be slower (1/4th the speed) than the average Rocket Launcher, allowing the rocket to target opponents. It will then fire beams of electricity at them that appear similar to those fired by the Thunderbolt. This Weapon can be selected by using impulse 76. While the Lightning Rocket does not have a pickup message, it is acquired when the player gets a Rocket Launcher. Note that the Lightning Rocket is a separate entity however; using a cheat to acquire a Rocket Launcher will not give the player a Lightning Rocket. This Weapon was created by John Allensworth as part of XTRAWEAPONS. Strategy The Lightning Rocket is extremely powerful, automatically targeting players with the Thunderbolt, one of the most powerful Weapons in the game. Note that the Rocket itself does no damage beyond a minor amount of splash damage, most will be caused by the projectile, so it is advisable to not directly hit anything to let the projectile last as long as it can. Note that it moves much slower than a normal rocket to further the benefit. If fired properly and the player is unable to take shelter, it should quickly decimate anything it encounters. This is beneficial, since the Lightning Rocket can only target one opponent at a time. Similar to the discharge ability of the Thunderbolt, this Weapon is extremely lethal in Water, causing at least 400 damage if it fires a projectile at an opponent in Water. Furthermore, if the projectile itself hits the Water, there will be a massive explosion that will likely decimate anything around the projectile, including possibly the firer. It is highly advisable to use this Weapon with caution in such situations. Properties Advantages * Fires electric bolts similar to the Thunderbolt and about as powerful. Since it is the AI automatically aiming,, it is perhaps even more lethal. * Doesn't require accuracy at all, the AI does the work for the player. * Ridiculously powerful around Water to the point anything it fires at will die. * Splash Damage is negligible, meaning it is far less of a danger than the Rocket Launcher. Disadvantages * Costs a lot of Cells, at best the player can only get two uses out of this Weapon. A player with decent skill would be better off using the Thunderbolt in most instances. * The explosion doesn't cause any direct damage, making it bad if it collides with an opponent. * If it discharges in Water, the explosion radius is far enough that it can injure the firer, even if they aren't in the Water themselves. * Requires open space. If fired too close to a surface, will just explode and not cause any damage to an opponent. Death Messages Death by Own Lightning Rocket *''"Player" becomes bored with life'' Death by Enemy Lightning Rocket *''"Player" was zapped by "Attacker"'s Lightning Rocket'' *''"Player" was gibbed by "Attacker"'s Lightning Rocket'' (if target is gibbed) Sounds __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake custom weapons